Generally, electronic devices usually come with an electrical connector and are electrically connected to expansion devices via the electrical connector, such that usability of the electronic device is expanded. Here, as technologies progress, electronic devices move toward a trend of being thinner and lighter. As a result, electrical connectors of electronic devices must also be miniaturized to meet the trend.
However, with the increasing demand for function and efficiency, the necessary number of contact points in electronic devices is also increasing. Accordingly, more contact points in electrical connectors than in the prior art are needed to meet the demand. This way, increasing the number of pins of electrical connectors means the dimensions and volume are also significantly increased, thus taking more room on the circuit board, such that miniaturization of electrical connectors is difficult to achieve, and as a result it is difficult for electronic devices using the electrical connectors to be thinner and lighter.